Transmission of bulk electric energy across long distances is accomplished by a power transmission setup. Typically, such power transmission setup uses overhead power lines for the transmission of the electric energy. The overhead power lines are bare-wire conductors generally made of aluminium and optionally reinforced with steel. Generally, temperature of such overhead power lines is dependent on the current flowing therethrough. Moreover, a higher transmission load and fluctuations in the transmission load may cause further increase in the temperature of the overhead power lines.
Conventionally, the temperature of the overhead power lines is measured using techniques, which use mechanical tension sensors (MTS), surface acoustic wave (SAW) sensors, cameras, such as thermal cameras, and so forth. However, such temperature measuring techniques suffer from various problems. For example, the temperature of the overhead power line is influenced by various other factors, apart from a transmission load subjected to the overhead power lines, which are not accounted by such conventional techniques. Therefore, measured temperature of the overhead power lines may not be accurate and accordingly further calculations based on such measurements may lead to erroneous results that may affect commissioning data for a power transmission setup.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with temperature measurement of an overhead power line of a power transmission setup.